


Lucy is coming home for the holidays

by Aleciko



Series: The Other Jones [1]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleciko/pseuds/Aleciko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU which starts before BLEURGH is posted. The whole story begins when Balthazar's younger sister comes back to Messina. This story is told from different characters perspectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Balthazar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fan fic. I absolutely adore this series and I hope that you like my story.

I had been working on a new song when I got her text.

_Coming back to Messina for holidays._   
_Can't stand being here._   
_Love you!_   
_Lucy xx_

I immediately replied.

_That's brilliant! But what does mum say?_   
_Love you back,_   
_Balth_

_I don't care. I'm coming home._   
_Lucy_   
_p.s. can you tell mum for me??_

I sighed and put down my guitar. Lucy was attending a boarding school in the middle of no where in Queensland and mum would not be happy about her sudden decision not to remain there for the holidays. Lucy and mum didn't really get along all that well, mum always kind of blamed her for my dad leaving...  
"Hey, mum?" I tentatively entered the living room, where my mum was crunching numbers for some important deadline.  
"Yes sweetie?" She replied, not looking up.  
"Uh... Lucy is coming home for the holidays." I spoke softly, careful not to upset her.  
"No she isn't," Mum replied, thinking I was making a suggesting rather than stating a fact.  
"No." I said, firmer this time, "Lucy is coming home for the holidays." This time my mum put down her laptop and stared at me.  
"What do you mean Lucy is coming home for the holidays Balthazar?" Oh god. Now I was in trouble.  
"That's just what she told me..."  
"When?"  
"About a minute ago?" Mum jumped off from the chair and was on the phone in a flash.

"Hello? It's Ms Jones calling about my daughter, Lucy." She waited as the person on the other end replied. "Yes well, it was my understanding that she would be spending the holidays with you?" Another wait, "Well then there has been some mistake." I was really hoping that Lucy wasn't going to get herself into _too_ much trouble... "She is WHAT?" Mum didn't wait for a reply after that, instead she threw her phone across the room.  
"What kinds of idiots run that school?" She was yelling at me, though thankfully she didn't seam to be mad at me, "Is it really that hard to tell if a signature is forged? And now your sister is getting a lift to Auckland with a friend!"

Mum was still pissed when she went to bed that night. I texted Lucy.

_I told mum.  
Balth_

_I love you so much! You don't even know!_   
_How did it go?_   
_Lucy_

_Better than last time.  
_


	2. Pedro

"Who's Lucy?" I asked Balth, as we walked to History on the last day of school.  
"My sister..." He replied, as if it was no big deal that he had a secret sister living in a boarding school in Queensland.  
"How do I not know about this sister?! How old is she?" I don't know how I felt about Balth keeping this information from me for so long.  
"She's in the year bellow us. She's 16." Now Balth wasn't looking at me. I think he got that I wasn't particularly happy with him. But I hated seeing him sad.  
"Is she hot?"  
"What?!" Balth was now staring at me with a look of disgust and panic. I laughed and shoved him on the shoulder.  
"Dude, relax. You're my best friend. As if I would do that to you!"  
"Yeah. Right.." He wasn't looking at me again, but this time I didn't know why...

Lucy arrived a week later, after staying at her friend's house for a little while. She looked so similar to Balth that they could have been twins, except where Balth was shy and introverted, Lucy was loud and bubbly.  
"You must be the not-so-famous Lucy." I said when she turned up with Balth at my house.  
"Yep." She said, smiling and poking her brother in the ribs. "I can't believe we have never met. I've heard so much about you!"  
"And that's enough introductions," Balth said, pushing Lucy into the house.

Once we were all in my room I started trying to get to know this mysterious part of Balthy's life.  
"So, what are you into?" I asked, a nice harmless question to begin with.  
"Music mostly, but I also read alot. We don't get internet at Kirradon's, so its either books or get bored to death." She laughed softly, I looked over to Balth who was watching his sister with a mixed look of adoration and pain.  
"Well you're home now." He said, pulling her into his arms. As I watched the affection that Balth so easily showered on Lucy, I felt a weird pang in my chest.  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Hello." John came in. I had been trying to include him more in my life and my friends. It was nice having him around, but we still had a long way to go until we were as close as Balth seamed to be with his sister. "Who are you?" He asked Lucy.  
"You must be the other Donaldson!" She said, standing up from the floor where we were sitting, "I'm Lucy, the other Jones." She laughed and smiled warmly, holding out her hand, which John stared at, as if she were trying to hand him a tarantula.  
"Hm." He said, then he was swiftly out the door and gone.

"He seams... Nice." Lucy said, sitting back down in between Balth and me.  
"He.. Well.. Yeah. Believe it or not this is a serious improvement." I replied, trying to explain my brother's anti-social behavior.  
"Yeah, I've seen the videos." Lucy said, surprising me.  
"Didn't you say you didn't have internet?"  
"Yeah, but that's just at the school." She explained, "You can get internet at the public library, which we can go to once a week."  
"Oh. Alright." I wasn't sure how I felt. I had assumed that she didn't know about the Hero incident. I was still trying to make sure Balth wasn't still mad at me about that. It was the only fight that we had had in something like 5 years.

We stayed chatting in my room for most of the afternoon, but when mum asked if Lucy wanted to stay for dinner, her and Balth said they had to get back.  
And that was the day that I met Lucy Jones.


	3. John

The other Jones? Ha! As if we were in any way similar. She had a brother who loved and supported her, her family didn't pretend that she didn't exist.   
She wasn't invisible.  
In fact, she radiated kindness and laughter, the kind of thing that made making friends easy. I knew that she would never have the same problems with friends that I had.

There was the small mystery of the boarding school. Why had she been sent all the way out there? Maybe it was a personal choice. Maybe she had friends out there. But the more I thought about it, the less sense it made. Why had she been sent to the middle of nowhere when she was so clearly... _perfect_. Just like Pedro.

I hadn't seen enough to make any serious conclusions about whether or not I could tolerate another perfect person in the house. And it seamed like she would easily become another addition to the group of friends my brother was a part of. In fairness, he was trying his best to include me in group activities, and in dinner discussions.

But, Lucy... I wasn't sure yet if she presented a problem, perhaps I should invite those stupid year 9s to 'investigate'.. Or perhaps I should do my own investigating. Or perhaps I should leave her alone. But no. That wasn't in my nature. I liked to be in control of my surroundings and leaving an unknown player in this fragile game that we played, keeping the peace between the _insane_ John and the _perfect_ Pedro, would surely be a bad move.

And yet, how dare she make the allegation that we had _anything_ in common. She was... Nice. She didn't have a problem with eye contact, like her brother did. Her blue eyes seek out those of whoever she talks to and it was impossible not to meet them. So why did no one know about her? It was very unlike Balthazar to keep secrets from my brother. There seamed to be no reason for it. There was nothing embarrassing or anti-social about her, like there was with me. There was Pedro and then there was me. I was most certainly _other_. But she fit right into the group's dynamic. With her easy laugh and carefree smiles.

The other Jones.. Sure.


End file.
